Ah! My Yuri!
by PropertyofLamb
Summary: A selection of short stories from the AMG universe, exploring various alternate yuri couples. WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!
1. Hild X Ansuz

**Hild X Ansuz**

**Thought I would do something different, alongside Archrise. I do not own the characters represented. Contains explicit yuri (lesbian) content. All characters are 18+**

"Another sake Hild?" Ansuz asked, proffering the bottle across the table. Hild nodded and took it with a smile. She'd forgotten how much the girl could drink. It was late, long after the departure of Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld and now, the most powerful demon in all the world and second most powerful deity were in the middle of another game of "Risk". Hild poured a cup of liquor and sipped in gently, smiling at Ansuz.

"Just like old times?" she said and the goddess nodded.

"Just like old times" she said with a smile. It was true; when the pair had been younger, they had been close friends, constantly drinking together, then falling out as demons and goddesses do, getting back together as friends and starting the cycle all over again. It was a shame that they didn't get to do that anymore…

"So tell me…" Hild said, as she finally succeeded in capturing Africa, only to watch as her forces in Asia were wiped out, "how do you think they're doing up there?" Ansuz paused, putting her finger on her chin, in a cute gesture that she knew infuriated Hild.

"I can't really say" she said. "Hopefully Keiichi has finally gotten over his shyness and he and Belldandy are keeping the others up… all night long!" She giggled and took a sip of sake, as Hild gave a mischievous grin.

"About dammed time too!" she said and downed the entire glass. "I know you had his libido sealed but still; COME ON! It's a wonder she put up with him for so long!"

"My daughter is remarkably patient" Ansuz said. "All it took was time… and perhaps a coup in Hell". Hild nodded and then sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "Tired?"

"A little" Hild admitted. "It's been a long day… and besides, Risk is fun but once you reach the stalemate stage, it does seem to drag on a little…" Ansuz glanced at the board and had to agree; both sides were almost equal. It would take hours of play to break this particular deadlock… even Hagall had eventually given up and gone to bed…

"Perhaps we should play something else?" she suggested after a time. "Something brief, before we turn in for the night?" Hild nodded in agreement.

"Any suggestions?"

"How about chess? Or backgammon?"

"Nah…" Hild said. "I fancy cards".

"Cards?" Ansuz asked. "Hmm… ok, I can do that. Just give me a second…" She snapped her fingers and a deck of cards dropped into her hand. Then however, she paused. "I was going to suggest poker" she said, "but we don't have anything to play for. I don't suppose you have any sweets or matches or something on you, do you?"

"I'm afraid not" Hild said.

"Then perhaps we should play something else…" she said reluctantly, starting to stow the cards in her white and gold body-suit.

"Perhaps…" Hild said, "or just maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we could play… strip poker?"

"S-strip poker?" Ansuz stammered nervously, much to Hild's amusement.

"Why not? We used to play it EVERY time we went drinking, when we were young" she said, with a smirk.

"Yeah… and you ALWAYS won!" Ansuz snapped.

"Well perhaps tonight is your chance for revenge?" Hild suggested. "I mean, it has been a LONG time, so who says that I'll win this time?" She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Or are you scared?"

"You're on!" Ansuz said, glaring at her. "So what are the terms? Same as last time?" Hild thought on this for a second.

"You mean that whoever loses gets spanked until her arse is red?" Hild said with a smile. "You're on!" Ansuz grinned and started to shuffle the cards.

"You do realize that I have more clothes than you, right?" she said, as she started to deal them.

"I'm well aware of the fact" Hild said nonchalantly. Ansuz had a point though; with her dress, tights and underwear, she had four items to remove, while Hild's long dress meant that she only had three, as it was coupled with her lack of a bra. It wasn't MUCH of an advantage but an advantage it was… "Now let's play!" Ansuz nodded and the pair of them picked up their cards. It was five card draw, where each drew five cards and could swap any number of them once, in hope of improving her hand, before they were laid down again. Hild went first and swapped two cards, followed by Anzus, who swapped one. Then the cards were lowered. Hild had three threes, Ansuz had two aces.

"No fair!" the goddess pouted and stood, while Hild cheered and whooped. Slowly, she started to unbutton her frilly tutu, letting it fall to the floor. Hild whooped, while Ansuz blushed at the demon, who was staring at her tiny breasts, trapped as they were in her frilly white bra, with a little blue bow. "Yeah, yeah, get a good look…" she said darkly. "Soon, YOU'LL be the one getting laughed at, when I take away your panties!"

"In your dreams!" Hild said, waiting for her to take a seat, before shuffling the cards back into the deck. "You're the one who's gonna get spanked!" She paused and gave a little chuckle. "I don't understand why you even bother to wear a bra… they're so tiny!" she said, gesturing at Ansuz's breasts.

"Just deal…" Ansuz said and so she did. They each swapped a couple of cards again and then set them down. Ansuz had three eights… Hild had four sevens. "Oh come on!" she said, as Hild grinned at her. "You cheated!"

"No I didn't" Hild said simply.

"But how can I trust you?"

"You can't" she said with a chuckle. "But what would be the fun in me cheating?" Ansuz growled but stood once more and began tugging down her white and blue tights. Hild watched as the goddess's panties came into view and she couldn't help but grin when she saw them; they were white and frilly, matching her bra, even down to the little bow in the middle, the material so thin that she could almost see through them. "My but aren't they cute" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up…" Ansuz said, taking a seat once more. "I'll get you yet".

"If you say so…" Hild said and waited while she dealt another hand. She frowned and swapped three cards, while Ansuz swapped just one. Then the cards went down… and Ansuz grinned. She had four fives, while Hild had two sixes. "I guess I had that coming" Hild said, kicking off her shoes.

"Indeed you did" Ansuz said, smiling. It wasn't much of a victory as she had yet to see any of Hild's underwear but it was one step closer to a win.

"Well I'm about to wipe that smirk right off your face" Hild said and took the cards, shuffled and dealt them again. They swapped and… Hild had three nines. Ansuz had a straight flush, from two to six. "Oh fuck you!" Hild said, getting up once more, while Ansuz beamed at her. The demon slowly started to unbutton her pink and purple dress, before letting it slide to the floor, at which point Ansuz gasped. Hild was stunning with the dress but without it, she was positively radiant. Her dark skin seamed to shimmer in the light, while her bare breasts were full and heavy, her nipples perking slightly in the cold. It was her panties that drew Ansuz's attention though; they were navy blue and lacy, with a large bow but that wasn't the main point. The point was that aside from a couple of strips of ribbon, running on either side of her pussy, Hild's panties had NO crotch to them! Instead, her pussy was framed by lace and ribbon, while just above it, a tiny strip of white pubic hair showed bright against her skin… honestly, she might as well have been naked!

"How scandalous!" Ansuz said, her face turning red as Hild took a seat once more. "I would never have thought that you would wear something like THAT!"

"What can I say?" Hild said with a shrug. "I AM a demon after all". She took a seat once more but then paused, her breasts almost resting on the table. "Who's turn is it to deal?" she said.

"Umm..." Ansuz said for a second but then shook herself. "It's my turn to deal".

"Ok then" she said and waved a hand for her to continue. Ansuz dealt the cards and they swapped a couple each, before they were lowered once more. Ansuz had nothing in terms of hands… Hild had a pair of twos.

"Oh shit…" Ansuz said, scowling.

"You shouldn't pull faces like that" Hild said with a smirk. "You'll get wrinkles!" Ansuz scowled and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off to reveal her little "A" cups. "Awww… aren't they adorable! They still haven't got any bigger than the last time we played, I see". Ansuz hurriedly covered them. "Hey, don't do that!" Hild said. "I want to see them!"

"Fuck you!" Ansuz said, blushing red, to which Hild just snorted.

"Well if you're that shy, you shouldn't have agreed to play!" Ansuz pouted but finally removed her hands. "There, see? Not so bad…" said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Hild…"

"Well if that's how you're gonna be…" Hild said and made as if to stand.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily!" Ansuz snarled. "I'm gonna spank you're bitch-arse red!" At this, Hild grinned.

"Then how about we make it a little more… interesting?" Ansuz frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"It's quite simple really; we up the stakes. I mean, we are both down to our panties, so…"

"Fine! Name your terms !"

"It's quite simple really" Hild said with a sly grin. "Whoever wins gets to sexually torture the loser. No restraints, no limits. For ten minutes, anything that the winner wants to do to the loser's body is fair game… even if it involves toys". Ansuz balked for a second but then steeled herself with a deep breath.

"Ten minutes? I'll make you cum in three!"

"We'll see about that" Hild said with a smirk, as she took her turn to deal. Ansuz picked up her cards and swapped four, while Hild swapped two. Then they were lowered once more… Ansuz had a pair of aces, while Hild had a pair of kings. Hild sighed and stood but before she could pull her panties down, Ansuz stopped her.

"Turn around and bend over" the goddess said. "I want to see your arse before I spank it!"

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself" Hild said, as she turned around. "I still have my nude round to play…"

"Oh shut up and get on with it!" Hild sighed and bent over, her legs spread wide. She slipped her thumbs into her waistband and started slipping them down. Ansuz watched, biting her lip as the demoness's pussy came into full view but Hild paused, as her panties began to bunch up around her knees. She stooped and while looking back between her legs, she reached back and spread her pussy lips with her fingers.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a cheeky wink, to which Ansuz unconsciously nodded… then she realised what she had just done and blushed.

"Why would I like something so loose and flabby?" she asked, although she was unable to take her eyes off of Hild's glistening pinkness.

"If you say so" Hild said and pulled her panties down the rest of the way, before kicking them off and turning back to face her. She sat down, blushing a little and then nodded for Ansuz to deal the cards. The goddess obliged and after they had swapped, they laid them out once more. Ansuz had three threes and two sevens. Hild also had two sevens… and three fives.

"You cheated!" Ansuz said, pouting as Hild did a little victory dance in her seat.

"How did I?" Hild said. "YOU were the one to deal and shuffle the cards this time; you only have yourself to blame!" Ansuz snarled and stood slowly, blushing as she pushed her thumbs into the white lace of her panties, while Hild started to chant "Take it off! Take it off!" Ansuz blush and slowly started to slip them down her legs, slowly exposing the neat triangle of well-trimmed, teal-coloured pubic hair. "I see the carpet matches the drapes then" Hild said with a smirk, to which Ansuz just scowled and let her panties slip to the floor, exposing her pussy… to be almost immediately covered by her lower wings. "Oh come on! Give us a pose!"

"A pose? What for?" Ansuz asked doubtfully. Hild sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well you've seen the MY pussy in a pose, so it's only fair that I should get to see yours".

"Alright, fine…" Ansuz said, then paused, thinking for a second. She levitated herself slightly and like the ballerina that she resembled, she raised one leg up and over her head, exposing her pussy to Hild. "Happy now?" she asked, as she held her leg in place, shivering a little as a cool breeze wafted across her exposed sex.

"Very" Hild said with a grin. "You look so sweet and juicy… it's no wonder that HE likes you…" Ansuz blushed and quickly lowered her leg again, hiding herself behind her wings, as she took her seat for the final round.

"I hope you're ready" the goddess said. "Because YOU'RE the one who's going to be fingered!"

"We'll see" Hild said. "Don't forget; it's my turn to deal". She picked up the cards and dealt them out between them… and Ansuz grinned. She had a straight flush in her hand; a three, four, five, six and seven. There was no way that Hild could beat that hand! "Not going to swap?" Hild asked and she shook her head.

"You?" Hild appeared to consider it for a second but also shook her head. "Ok then, cards on the table!" Ansuz laid down her cards and Hild inspected them… then gave a shrug.

"A hard hand to beat…" she said… then nonchalantly laid out a royal flush. "But not impossible". Ansuz's blood ran cold.

"That-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she cried but Hild just grinned at her. "YOU CHEATED!"

"How did I cheat?" Hild demanded. "You saw me shuffle and deal fairly; you've lost fair and square!" Ansuz seemed to sag, as it began to sink in, while Hild just grinned at her.

"And now…"

"I'm going to spank you, followed by ten minutes of sexual torture" she said, with a note of glee. She held out a hand to her. "Well then? Shall we?" Ansuz gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Fine… let's get this over with…" She got shakily to her feet and crossed to Hild, who was waiting on the far side of the table. "So where do you want me?"

"Over my knee to begin with" Hild said. "After that? Well we'll just have to wait and see… " Ansuz nodded and made as if to kneel but Hild grabbed her wrist and before she knew what was happening, she was over the demon's knee.

"Please be gentle" she whispered, to which Hild laughed.

"Gentle? I don't think you understand the situation; your arse is MINE until further notice!" She gave her left arse cheek a hard slap for emphasis and Ansuz squeaked in protest, trying to cover it with her wing. Hild growled and pulled it away, before delivering another slap to her arse. "And NO covering either! Or do I have to punish your little snatch too?" At this, she reached between the goddess's legs and pinched her clit hard, twisting the sensitive nub between her nails. Ansuz screamed and tried to push the demon away, increasing pressure and making her squirm, until she cried out for mercy.

"OK! OK! I WON'T COVER MYSELF! NOW PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Hild let go of her clit and Ansuz gave a sigh of relief, wanting to reach back and massage her poor pussy, but knowing that doing so might well be interpreted as a sign that she was trying to cover herself. Instead, she steadied herself across Hild's lap and waited for her punishment to begin… she didn't have long to wait. Almost immediately Hild began to spank her, peppering her cheeks with a flurry of blows. She bit her lip and tried not to cry out, as her backside heated and quickly became tender, but it was very VERY difficult… Hild on the other hand, was enjoying herself; pinching and slapping the goddess's pert, little bottom and listening to her moans and squeaks of protest was fun and while she didn't want to admit it, spanking the other woman was starting to turn her on. She could only hope that Ansuz wouldn't notice…

Ansuz on the other hand, had other things to worry about. Her arse was quickly becoming quite painful and every few blows, her legs would give an involuntary flick, flashing her pussy, much to Hild's amusement. She was struggling to hold back tears, as her skin started to turn to turn pink and then start to darken, to a deeper shade. Worst of all though, was that she was starting to find the constant blows arousing, with a heat starting to build between her legs… a heat that was starting to translate itself into wetness. After a few more minutes however, Hild seemed to pause, just as Ansuz was reaching the point of tears. Sighing, she reached a hand back to rub her punished bottom but Hild grasped her wrists.

"We're not done yet" she said. "I was just stopping because my hand was starting to hurt".

"But my bottom STINGS!" Ansuz moaned, kicking her legs in tearful frustration, while Hild smirked.

"Of course it does" she said smugly. "If it didn't, it would mean that I hadn't done my job right!" She chuckled and traced a finger across Ansuz's snatch, sniggering softly to herself. "And look at how wet you are! I would never have pegged you as such a slut as to enjoy having your arse spanked!" She gently rubbed Ansuz's clit with a finger and was rewarded with a lusty little moan from the goddess, making her grin. "I WAS going to spank you some more, possibly with a hairbrush" she said, pausing to lick Ansuz's juices from her finger. "But it looks like you're almost ready to cum as it is… so it would be a waste of an opportunity to just spank you…"

"Wah-What are you going to do to me?" Ansuz sniffed but then cried out, as she received a sharp pinch to her bottom. "OWIE!"

"No talking!" Hild hissed. "Now get up and lean across the table, with your hands behind your back".

"O-ok" she said, whimpering as she pushed herself up and then crossed to the table. There, she knelt down and laid herself across the table, presenting her rear and with her hands behind her back.

"Good girl" Hild said, slowly running a hand across her arse, making the goddess twitch. "Now then… ten minutes… what should we try first?" She paused, tapping her chin in thought. She squatted down behind the shivering goddess and inspecting her moist sex, trailing a slow finger around her pussy lips… and then she grinned. "Why not just go for the classic?" she said to herself and started to slowly massage Ansuz's sex with her fingertips. Ansuz moaned softly, as the demon ran her fingers across her pussy, slowly spreading her lips and then slipping a finger inside. Her moans started to increase in volume, as Hild started to pump her fingers in and out, while using her thumb to rub her friend's clit.

Ansuz started trembling, her legs shaking a little as Hild continued to molest her sex and as she became wetter and wetter. Her arse was still burning but that was rapidly being overruled by the warmth from her pussy and she was starting to moan quite loudly, her pleasure clearly starting to build.

"Oh Hild…" she moaned and tried to clamp her thighs together but Hild gave a swift slap to her arse, forcing her legs apart once more.

"Behave yourself" the demon said, panting a little as she kept fingering Ansuz's pussy. She hated to admit it but she too was becoming wet and needy, her pussy leaking like a tap. She needed some form of relief… and she knew just how to get it. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Ansuz's snatch, with a little pop and the goddess turned to see what she was doing but she received another slap, making her cry out. "Keep facing forward" she hissed. "I'll be back with you soon enough". Ansuz whimpered but nodded and turned back to face front, while Hild stood slowly. The demon stood slowly, pinching one of her nipples and gave a silent gasp as she traced a finger across her damp sex. She needed release… so snapping her fingers, she summoned her toy of choice. It was an eight inch didlo; pitch black and covered in small bumps for increased pleasure and a suction cup on its base, so that it could be attached to any surface... which is exactly what she was planning. She gently licked the base of the toy, so that it would stick and then placed it on the floor, so that it would remain in place, just behind Ansuz's arse, so that she could keep teasing it, while she enjoyed herself.

"What are you doing back there?" Ansuz asked, biting her lip nervously, trying not to look back at Hild, for fear of more spanking.

"None of your concern" Hild said and then moved to position herself above her dildo. Gripping it in one hand, she slowly crouched down and slipped the toy just inside her pussy lips. She closed her eyes and gave a small gasp of pleasure, which soon became a moan as she lowered herself all the way down, taking the full length inside herself. She kept moaning as she rode the toy, using one hand to rub her citreous, while the other clutched at one of her breasts, playing with her nipple. After a few seconds however, she removed the hand from her breast and reached out to start stroking Ansuz again. The goddess's moans joined hers but Hild wasn't interested in her pussy and Ansuz's moans faded into puzzled silence, as Hild removed her hand from her pussy. The respite was short lived however, for at that moment, she felt something being pressed against her tight, little anus.

"No! Not there!" she cried but all she got in response was a moan and then she cried out, as a finger that had been lubricated with the goddess's own juices, was forced roughly into her behind. She whimpered as Hild pulled back and then thrust forward again, forcing a second damp finger into her arse, making cry out once more, while Hild started to get a rhythm going. She soon had them both synchronized, with Ansuz grunting and gasping in a combination of discomfort and pleasure, while her arse was buggered by Hild's fingers, while the demoness herself was moaning erotically while she rode her favourite toy.

"Oh Ansuz…" she whispered, biting her lip.

"Oh Hild" the goddess whispered back, closing her eyes to enjoy it all the more. She was approaching a climax and wanted to savour it. Hild seemed to sense this however and knowing that her time would be up soon, she knew she would have to come up with something soon or she would have wasted this opportunity. This was a chance to prove that she was the stronger, once and for all… and she knew just what to do.

With a grunt, she pulled her fingers from Ansuz's arse, making the goddess gasp in dismay.

"Why did you stop? I was so close! I thought you wanted me to cum…"

"But I had forgotten my manners" Hild said, pulling the dildo from her pussy and climbing to her feet. Ansuz looked back and was just in time to see Hild collect the sopping wet dildo from the floor with a pop.

"Umm… what are you planning to do with that?" the goddess asked nervously.

"Well I thought that you might like a go with it" Hild said mischievously. "And besides; it doesn't seem right that I should be the only one to get a toy for myself".

"How do you mean?"

"I mean" Hild said, rolling her eyes, "that I'm going to use it to bring you orgasm. Don't worry though" she said, as Ansuz's face turned pale. "I won't be TOO rough".

"Ok" she said nervously. "So… what should I do? Just stay here, across the table?"

"Yes, that should do nicely" Hild said, giving the shaft of her toy a lick. "Now turn back around and spread your legs for me…" Ansuz nodded and laid herself out flat on her belly, across the table, her legs spread wide. Hild grinned and crawled up beside her… but then thought better of it. Instead, she stood and turned around, straddling the back of Ansuz's waist, as she faced backward. Ansuz didn't complain, at least not at first but then Hild leaned down and slowly spread Ansuz's cheeks with her hand.

"Umm… Hild? Where's that thing going?"

"Where do you think?" the demon asked. "Up your arse of course!" With that, she pushed the toy inside, making Ansuz scream.

"AHHHHH!" she cried. "NOOOOOOO! IT'S TOO BIG! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!"

"Oh calm down and relax" Hild said, giving the goddess's arse a fierce slap. "It won't hurt so much if you relax your arse muscles". Ansuz whimpered but did as she was told and soon found that the pain was starting to become bearable. It was then that Hild took hold of the dildo in her hand once more and began pumping it in and out, making Ansuz squeal and whine. The poor goddess wasn't used to getting anal and as such, she was having a hard time accommodating the toy in her bottom. She WAS enjoying it however, as the constant stream of juices from her pussy was quickly proving. Hild had started spanking her again, alternating cheeks as she continued to dildo the goddess's arse and soon, Ansuz's cries had become moans and gasps, as she felt the warm pressure starting build between her thighs once more.

"Oh Hild…" she moaned, as she kicked her feet a little and wiggled her wings. "I-I'm gonna…" Her moans were increasing in pitch and Hild knew it was now or never. She stopped spanking and released the dildo before Ansuz had quite reached the point of orgasm. "Oh come on!" she whined. "I thought you wanted me to come but all you did was give me the blue bean!" She pouted, as her clitoris had become sore and swollen from lack of release; something now desperately wanted.

"But I can't continue… "Hild said, as she climbed off of Ansuz's back. "Our ten minutes are up…" Ansuz pouted again.

"Oh come on! You can't leave me like this Hild; all wet and needy!"

"Are you saying that you WANT me to carry on molesting you?" Hild asked, in mock surprise. Ansuz sighed.

"Yes" she said and wiggled her bottom at Hild. "Come on Hild… please?"

"Well I suppose…" Hild said, appearing to think on it. "Yes, I guess that there is something that we can do".

"ANYTHING!"

"We'll make a contract" Hild said, "in which we BOTH have to cum twice, before we can leave the room. Does that sound agreeable to you?" After just a split second of thought, Ansuz nodded.

"YES YES YES YES! I'LL DO IT! NOW PLEASE FUCK ME!"

"No" Hild said with a smirk and Ansuz nearly screamed in frustration.

"WHY!?"

"Because I want you to make ME cum first".

"Oh come on!"

"You have my terms" Hild said, "so either you take them or you can go home with your pussy leaking like a tap!" Ansuz frowned but knew better than to complain. Instead, she pushed herself up from the table, reaching for the dildo that was still in her arse. Hild however, had other ideas and grabbed her wrist in one hand. "THAT stays IN!" she hissed and snapped her fingers. The dildo started to vibrate, up inside the goddess's arse and she cried aloud but Hild still wouldn't let her remove it. Instead, she summoned a spell between two of her fingers and gave the toy a hard flick, making Ansuz squeak. "And now it CAN'T come out, at least until you've given me an orgasm…"

"You heartless demon!" Ansuz protested, tears of sexual frustration trickling down her cheeks.

"But of course!" Hild said, licking one from the goddess's cheek. "Now I suggest you get to work… my little slut!" Ansuz whimpered but nodded, turning to face Hild. She started to kiss the demoness, tentatively at first but soon more forcefully, teasing Hild's lips with her tongue. Hild responded by opening her mouth and inviting her inside with her own tongue, shivering as little chills ran down her spine, while their tongues touched. Ansuz gently ran her hands through Hild's hair, while Hild drew her into a tight embrace, one hand on the goddess's waist. But then Ansuz pulled away and slowly started to kiss down her neck, pausing to suck on her collar bone, making the ruler of Hell gasp in delight. She managed a small smile, as she kept kissing down Hild's bronze body, to her breasts. She slowly took one of Hild's nipples into her mouth, kissing and sucking it gently, while Hild stroked her hair gently. She gave it a quick nip with her teeth and Hild gasped.

"Oh you little minx!" she said, starting to pant heavily. Ansuz didn't answer, transferring herself to the other nipple and repeating the process there, before slowly starting to kiss lower. She soon reached Hild's belly, at which point she was forced to kneel, as she continued to go lower… past her naval… past her hips… to her mound. She looked up, into Hild's eyes and gave a cheeky grin… as she started to kiss the demon's pussy, nibbling at the damp lips to her sex. Hild gasped loudly and started to make long, slow moans, as Ansuz placed her mouth directly over her clitoris and started to suck. Then came the tongue once more, teasing the tiny nub of flesh, making Hild moan more loudly and her legs start to tremble, while her pussy start to become more moist.

"You're good at this!" she whispered. "Do you practice?"

"I don't practice" Ansuz mumbled around Hild's pussy, as she lapped up the demon's juices. "I teach… how do you think that Urd got as good as she did?" Hild was stunned, not quite sure what to say.

"You… taught Urd?"

"Of course" Ansuz said, pulling her face away from Hild's crotch and licking the juices from her chin. She liked her flavour; sweet and slightly smoky. Hild meanwhile, was still slightly stunned, her brow creased in confusion, as she tried to process what she had just been told. It was almost too much… "Perhaps you would like the full service, rather than just a little taster, like this?" the goddess suggested. Hild nodded slowly and let herself be lowered to the floor, at which point Ansuz crawled on top of her. She winced a little, as she was forced to adjust her anal vibrator but quickly turned, so that her pussy was directly over Hild's face, while her own face was above the demon's. Leaning forward, she started to lick and suck at her pussy once more, using her fingers this time, to spread Hild's pussy lips and expose the pink flesh within. Hild moaned loudly, as Ansuz licked at her, drinking her nectar and nipped at her clitty with her teeth, before leaning right over and forcing her tongue deep inside Hild's snatch. Hild let out a loud cry of pleasure and arched her back, thrusting her hips into Ansuz's face.

"OH! OH YES! RIGHT THERE!" she cried, as Ansuz thrust her tongue in hard, lapping up her juices. "OHHHHH! OH ANSUZ! I LOVE YOU!"

"And now it's your turn" the goddess said, lifting her head from the demon's snatch. "You've got to lick me too, if we're to get the most out of this". Hild nodded and as Ansuz's head returned to between her thighs, she slowly spread her pussy with her fingers and gave the goddess's snatch an experimental lick. In truth, she had been wanting to do this for a while, because Ansuz's juices had been dripping onto Hild's chin and she had been licking them up as they fell. Now though, she had the whole thing to enjoy and so, she used her free arm to pull Ansuz's hips lower and started to suck on the goddess's clit. Ansuz moaned loudly and in response, she pushed two fingers into Hild's pussy, teasing her clit with her tongue, as she pumped them vigorously. Hild was soon moaning too and in a bid to maintain control of the situation, she grasped the rear of the vibrator, that was still protruding from Ansuz's anus and in an instant, the vibrating died. She then started fucking her with it once more, while she continued to lick the goddess's bits, as she replied in kind. Soon the pair were moaning ever louder, their voices only muffled by their lover's private areas, while between their own legs, the pleasure began to build to a fierce intensity.

"OH ANSUZ!" Hild cried again. "I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"ME TOO!" the goddess screamed. "OH HILD! OH HILD! OH-OH-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They came at the same moment, as waves of pleasure wracked their bodies and they came all over each other's faces. They kept going however, each helping the other, so that their orgasms would last as long as possible. After more than two minutes, they finally began to subside and they slowly pulled fingers, tongues and dildos from each other and Ansuz spun, crawling up beside Hild. She leaned forward and gently kissed the panting demon, with each tasting both themselves and the other on their lips.

"That was amazing…" Hild whispered. "I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life!"

"Nor I…" Ansuz admitted, as she lay to one side of her, their legs entwined as they kissed again. "Hild… for all you being a demon and all, you're the best shag I've ever had".

"And I'll admit that you aren't bad yourself… for a goddess".

"Cheeky…" Ansuz said and kissed her cheek.

"You do realise though… that that was only the first part?" Hild said. "We both need to cum again before you can go home".

"I know" Ansuz said and slowly sat up. "So… how do you want to do it?" She glanced at Hild's dildo once more but the demon shook her head.

"I've got something better in mind" she said.

"Better?"

"Yes…" She paused for a second and then, concentrating, she summoned her most infamous toy, catching it as it materialised before her… and Ansuz gasped. It was a strap-on, almost two feet long, covered in thick ribs and double ended, so that both users would end up being fucked at once.

"It… it's HUGE!" Ansuz said, putting her hand to her mouth nervously.

"What's the matter? Don't think you can handle it?" Ansuz gulped.

"I… I don't know. I've never tried anything so big before".

"Well I guess we're about to find out" Hild said with a grin. She slowly pushed one end into her snatch, moaning out loud as it parted her pussy lips. She tightened the straps and then gave it an experimental twang, biting her lip as it pleasured her insides. "So? Are you up for it?"

"Well it's not like I have a choice…" Ansuz said. She lay on her back, on the floor and slowly spread her legs, exposing her dripping pussy to Hild's new toy.

"Good girl" the demon said and slowly crossed to her. Ansuz bit her lip, as Hild manoeuvred their toy into position and gently tapped the goddess's clit with the tip. "Ready?" Ansuz nodded and with a sudden thrust, Hild pushed the end of the strap-on into her friend's pussy. Ansuz cried out in ecstasy, as Hild started to rhythmically thrust in and out of Ansuz's snatch, pleasuring them both simultaneously. Both were moaning loudly, as Hild leaned in and kissed Ansuz on the lips, to which the goddess responded by kissing her back, wrapping her arms around Hild's neck and her leg's around the demon's waist. Hild fucked her furiously, pushing her across the floor as she thrusted, lost in the pleasure of the moment. Soon, she felt the heat and pressure begin to build once more and judging from the noises that Ansuz's was making, she was getting close too… it was time to act. She stopped suddenly, as Ansuz was in mid-moan and she watched, perplexed as the demon removed the toy from her snatch.

"Hild?"

"Taking it in the pussy is great" Hild said, panting a little, "but I'm doing all the work… and taking it up the arse is better".

"You want me to fuck you up the arse?" Ansuz asked but Hild shook her head.

"No…" she said and slowly removed the strap-on and proceeded to strip it of its straps and fastenings, until all that was left was a long, solid piece of rubber. "I want us to take it up the arse at the same time… and keep doing it until we both cum like little bitches".

"I… I don't know if it will fit" Ansuz said, blushing furiously. "When Urd and I…"

"Yes?" Ansuz turned an even deeper red, but continued.

"When Urd asked me to teach her about girl-on-girl stuff, she asked me to teach her about anal sex too… and I couldn't take the dildo, because it was too big…"

"Well you needn't worry" Hild said, with a sly smile. "Mama Hild is here to lead the way".

"But still…"

"Hush… or are you trying to break our contract?" Ansuz paled.

"I would never-"

"Then stop complaining and get down on all fours" Hild said. "I'm about to give you the ride of your life, whether you like it or not!" Ansuz nodded slowly and turned around, raising herself up on all fours, her arse raised in the air. Hild crouched behind her and using the goddess's own juices as lubricant, she slowly pushed the dildo into Ansuz's tight little arsehole. Ansuz groaned, biting her lip to keep from crying out, as the toy was pushed in deep, at least a full six inches. Hild chuckled, pushing it in and out a few times and making the goddess squirm.

"Stop teasing me!" she whined and Hild grinned, as she too crouched down on all fours and crawled backwards, towards the goddess. Once she was in position, she reach back between her legs and grasped the toy tightly, forcing the other end into her own arse, with a loud cry of pleasure.

"Ready?" she asked and Ansuz nodded, as the pair pushed back at the same moment, forcing the dildo into each-other's arses. Both cried aloud in pleasure and started riding the dildo, each thrust that they gave forcing it deeper into both of them. Their arses tightened and they both moaned as they continued to fuck their toy.

"OH HILD!"

"OH ANSUZ!"

"OH HILD!"

"OH ANSUZ!" The demoness reached between her legs and gave her clit a pinch, as she drove the dildo into her arse. Ansuz was already rubbing her pussy and the two were almost screaming, as their juices flooded down their legs. Their pleasure was building like never before and they continued to fuck each other, as they flicked and fingered themselves, right to the edge of climax.

"HIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"ANNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" The pair came at the same moment, collapsing to the ground in a heap of sweating, erotic ecstasy, completely sated. Hild had just barely enough energy to pull the dildo from her arse, as she blacked out on the throne room floor, sleeping soundly, as her goddess lover slowly followed her into sweet oblivion…

Early the next morning, Hild awoke to the sound of pained moaning. She shivered slightly at the cold of the chamber and realising that she was still stark naked, she summoned herself a robe and wrapped herself in it, before she decided to investigate the sound. Turning slowly, she saw Ansuz, who was on all fours and trying to slowly and painfully removed the two foot long dildo from her arse.

"Need a hand there?" she asked and the goddess nodded silently, raising her rear so that Hild could get a good grip on the sex toy. Ansuz grimaced as Hild took hold of the dildo and then drew it back sharply, wrenching it from the goddess's arse in a single, powerful stroke.

"OWIE!" Ansuz cried, clutching at her still-sore anus, as Hild giggled at her.

"Well it'll teach you not to fall asleep with other people's dildos up your arse, won't it?" she said, with a grin. Ansuz nodded and got unsteadily to her feet, still clutching at her bottom.

"Owie, ouch ouch…" she moaned, taking a few awkward steps forward, her arse still tender. "Oh, my poor bottom feels so sore!"

"Oh shut up" Hild said. "You were enjoying it well enough last night…" It was then that the goddess's face turned scarlet.

"Oh my goddess! I'm ruined! If word of this gets out…"

"It won't" Hild said soothingly. "There are only two people in the entire world who know what happened last night… and neither of us have any plans to reveal our activities once we leave this room… right?"

"Agreed" Ansuz said with a nod. Just then, they heard a cough.

"Umm… may I say something?" The pair turned and saw, much to their surprise, the Judgement Gate stood before them, watching them nervously.

"Judgement? What are you doing here?" the goddess asked but the Gate didn't answer… and Ansuz soon realised why, because she was still naked and she hurried to cover herself, as the Gate blushed and Hild laughed out loud at her.

"I've come because of the rules Mistress" the Gates said, covering her eyes in embarrassment. "The rule states that anyone of two species who fall in love must-"

"But we aren't in love" Hild said, stopping the Gate in mid flow. "I mean, at least I don't consider myself to be. Ansuz, how about you?"

"Not a chance" the goddess said. "You're a nice enough fuck but other than that, I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot barge pole!" Hild chuckled, while the Gate looked perplexed.

"Then what was all that kissing and cuddling and grinding and stickiness that I saw last night?" she asked. "It looked like love to me".

"THAT was what we would call a "one-night stand" Hild said. "We had casual sex… nothing more".

"Oh…" The Gate looked rather put out. "In that case… I guess I'll just go back to normal". The Gate slowly reverted to the shape of a giant axe and Ansuz sighed.

"She's sweet… but she's a bit hopeless sometimes".

"More than a bit" Hild said. "Still… at least she means well". Ansuz nodded and started to collect her things. "You're leaving?"

"Yes" Anzus said. "I need to get back… I'll see you later, ok?"

"See me later? You're coming back?"

"Maybe in a few days" Anzus said, pulling her tutu on and folding her tights over her arm, deciding not to bother with them until she returned to Heaven. "Like I said; you're the best fucking shag I've ever had! I'll be back to see you as soon as have another evening free". Hild grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it" she said and blew the goddess a kiss, as she slowly disappeared in a pillar of light. Hild was now… alone… She shivered. "So she'll be back, will she? I'll have to have something special planned for her, when she gets here". Just then, she paused, as she looked around at the floor. She was searching for her dildo… it should have been right where she left it but now, it was gone. A quick search confirmed it; there was no sign of her favourite sex toy anywhere. And then she twigged. Ansuz must have taken it! "That sneaky bitch!" she snarled. "So that's why she was made the guardian of the Judgement Gate; she's the ultimate cock-blocker!" She sighed… but then chuckled. "Well… at least I still have a prize of my own…"

Ansuz touched down lightly, just inside the Central Palace and was quickly greeted by Lind, who was on guard duty.

"The Almighty One himself asked me to stand watch until you returned… just in case. I trust you had a pleasant evening?" Ansuz nodded, adjusting the tights that she had hung over one arm.

"Pleasant enough" she said. "Perhaps I should visit Hild more often… anyway, I must now get on. Good day Lind". She turned to leave but as she did so, she tripped over the tights and stumbled, falling to her knees.

"Are you ok?" Lind asked but then her face turned scarlet and looking back over her shoulder, it took Ansuz a second to realise why; in the process of tripping and falling over, her tutu had ridden up and over her back, exposing her bare arse, Hild's didlo protruding from her pussy. "Oh my… I didn't know you went commando…"

"You didn't see anything!" Ansuz said, tugging her skirt down, to cover her arse once more.

"If you say so my lady…" Lind said, her face still scarlet. "I won't ask about where you got the sex toy… but… if you don't mind me asking… where are your panties?"

Hild chuckled to herself, as she looked up at her wall. Ansuz's little white and blue panties were pinned there, alongside pairs from her other sexual conquests. She chuckled softly, think about how they would make a fine addition to her collection… and who knows? Perhaps next time, Ansuz might an opportunity to reclaim them?


	2. Belldandy X Lind

**Belldandy X Lind**

**I do not own the characters represented. Contains explicit yuri (lesbian) content. All characters are 18+**

Belldandy hummed softly, as slowly peeled her way through a pile of carrots. All was quiet for the time being… a rarity at the Tarikihongan Temple, on any day. For today however, she had the house to herself. Keiichi had gone off to the university, as his sempais had "asked" him to lend a hand for another of their hair-brained schemes, while Skuld and Urd had had to return to Heaven for a short time, in order to perform some regular maintenance on the Yggdrasil systems. As such Belldandy was alone, happy to be preparing dinner for her new husband and her beloved sisters. Just then, she heard a knock at the door, making her pause.

"Coming!" she called out cheerfully, slipping on her shoes to open the door. The person that was stood there was a surprise however. The woman was blue haired, blue eyed and dressed in close-fitting white and blue leather, with decorative shoulder wings… and for once, the woman was smiling.

"Hello Belldandy".

"Oh hello Lind! It's so good to see you!" Belldandy said and threw her arms around her, in a welcoming hug. Lind looked surprised but gingerly returned the hug with one arm.

"It's good to see you Belldandy" she said, with another smile.

"But what are you doing here?" Belldandy asked. "We weren't expecting you".

"I was on a mission to Earth and finished it with time to spare, so the Almighty One gave me the weekend off".

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Belldandy said with a smile. "And so you came to visit for a while?"

"Yes, that was the plan… if that's ok of course… I brought drinks". She lifted a plastic bag, which was full of cans.

"Of course it's alright for you to stay!" Belldandy said with a smile. "Come on in and we can have a drink". Lind nodded and followed her inside, kicking off her shoes and heading for the tea room. The pair of them took a seat at either side of the table and Belldandy gave her another smile. "So how are things anyway?" she asked.

"Stressful" Lind said with a sigh, reaching into the bag. "I think I need to speak to the Almighty One about getting a few more days of in the future".

"Well at least you've got some time to relax now" Belldandy said and accepted one of the cans… but then paused. "Umm… Lind?"

"Yeah?"

"This is cola".

"Is that a problem?" Lind asked, cocking her head with a frown.

"I can't have cola" she said. "If I drink it, it would affect me in the same way as alcohol would affect most people… I'd get VERY drunk, VERY quickly".

"So I recall" Lind said. "I remember when we were both at the Shell Gathering contest and you got drunk on the same cola that defeated the King of Low Tides… so I did some research on other people who have the same problem". The blue-haired Valkyrie lifted the silver can and tapped the label. "So I got light. Apparently it won't affect you like normal cola does, which is why I got it".

"Why thank you Lind!" Belldandy said with a smile. "You're so considerate!"

"Thanks" she said, with a modest blush and cracked the top. Belldandy did the same and they tapped their cans together. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" she echoed and they both took a drink.

"Hmm… not bad. A bit chemical overall BUT…" She paused however, as Belldandy had gone red. "Belldandy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said… but she wasn't. Her head was swimming a little and she was feeling warm. Not just warm… hot in fact. She tugged at her collar and fanned herself but it was no good. The heat was spreading all over and… she blushed. She could feel the warmth spreading to between her legs and she was surprised to feel that she was becoming a little wet.

"Are you sure?" Lind said, looking concerned. "You look very red".

"I'm fine" she insisted again. "Just a little lightheaded..."

"Is it the cola?" Lind asked, a little worried that she had done something wrong but Belldandy shook her head.

"No... I think I'm just a little tired".

"Perhaps you should go for a lie down?" she suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I would be a poor host indeed if I left you alone". She paused, as the blue-haired Valkyrie watched her, frowning. She had very pretty eyes, she noticed. And she always kept her hair so pretty, even with the lopsided bang. And she kept herself in such good shape. And she had such pert and perky…. She shook herself, lest that train of thought lead somewhere untoward. But it was still there... and to her discomfort, it was increasing the dampness between her thighs. She hadn't felt something like this since she and Keiichi had been… "I have an idea" she said, blushing a little, "perhaps we should go for a bath?"

"Are you sure?" Lind asked. "You still look a little red…"

"I said I'm fine" she said. "I think that a bath might do me some good though… and you too. I mean, you said that you had just got back from a mission? Perhaps a bath would do us some good?" Lind paused but then she nodded.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. I mean, it's not like we haven't ever had a bath together…"

"Ok!" Belldandy took Lind's hand and before the other goddess could give a word of resistance, she was pulled towards the door of the bathroom.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down!" Lind said, as Belldandy shut the door. "I'm starting to think that cola was a bad idea… it's made you hyper!"

"I'm sorry" Belldandy said, blushing. "I didn't mean-"

"It's nothing" Lind said with a sigh. "But I hope a bath will be enough to clear your head". She turned away and started to unbutton her combat leathers, while Belldandy did the same, starting to undo her pale cream and brown dress.

"So Lind… you don't mind sharing a bath, do you? I mean, there is only one tub".

"That's ok" Lind said and shrugged off the top half of her tunic. "I'm used to sharing communal baths with the other Valkyries, so this is no problem".

"If you're sure…" Belldandy said and glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder, as her dress slid to the floor. She bit her lip, as she caught a glimpse of Lind's pale blue sports bra. She paused and cupped her own breasts, through her near see-through white bra. She wondered what Lind's big, firm, juicy… "Where is this coming from?" she whispered to herself and shook her head a little, trying to clear it. "You shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about Lind! She's your friend and…" She glanced back over her shoulder again and bit her lip again. Lind was removing her trousers and Belldandy had a perfect view of the Valkyrie's pert bottom, clad in a pair of blue boyshort panties. "Oh my…" she said softly, just within Lind's hearing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lind said, turning to face her. She had to admire the girl's body; despite not being a Valkyrie, she had a Valkyrie's build and in her current state of undress, she was… quite handsome. Besides, she could practically SEE through those little white panties, with the yellow tulips on them… She shook herself a little and frowned. "Perhaps you should go for a lie down?"

"No, I'm fine…" Belldandy said. "Let's just… just have our bath and then go from there".

"If you're sure…" She paused and frowned a little to herself. There was something… off about Belldandy's underwear. She would not have expected the goddess to wear something so… scandalous. Or attractive… She shook herself, trying to rid herself of the thought and turned back around, as Belldandy did the same. She reached down and gripping the base of her sports bra, she slipped it up and over her head, folding it carefully before laying it down with the rest of her clothes. She paused for a second and glanced over her shoulder at Belldandy, who was in the process of removing her own bra. She couldn't help but feel a note of satisfaction that despite being more athletically built than the other goddess, she had a slightly bigger bust. Still, she had to admit that- "Stop it!" she hissed softly. "Be professional!" She shook herself once more and slowly peeled off her panties, sliding them down her legs and kicking them off.

Belldandy meanwhile had done the same, with a surreptitious backward glance at the Valkyrie, as she saw her stoop to remove her underwear. Just for a second, she caught a glimpse of Lind's bare pussy, peeking out from between her thighs and the girl felt a thrill of excitement at the illicit look. Not wanting to be caught, she quickly slipped her own panties down and turned back to face Lind, as she did the same. For a second, Belldandy couldn't help but stare; Lind was gorgeous, full breasted and clean shaven, her sex exposed and inviting. Lind stared back for just a second. There was more than one reason that Belldandy was considered a goddess amongst goddesses or so it seemed…

"You're staring" Belldandy said and gave a little giggle as Lind turned scarlet with shame.

"I apologise Belldandy" she said. "I didn't-"

"It's quite alright; you are very beautiful too".

"I'm… beautiful?" Lind said cautiously. This was new… she had never been called beautiful before.

"Of course!" Belldandy said and smiled reassuringly, gently taking her hand. "Now come; you look so tense that you can barely walk!" Lind followed to the towel rack and they each collected one, before heading into the bathroom proper.

Belldandy led the way to the tub and started to run the water for them both. Something was wrong though… she was still finding it hard to think and Lind's presence was making her… uncomfortable. She wanted the other goddess's approval. She wanted… "How hot do you want it?" she asked and Lind shrugged.

"As hot as you want. I don't mind". Belldandy nodded and made as if to adjust the taps. However, as she bent to do so, her towel rode up, exposing the lower part of her bottom. Lind blushed and looked away, making Belldandy giggle once more. "You don't have to be so modest" she said. "You can look if you want, I don't mind".

"But I shouldn't" Lind said, her face burning red. "I mean… you're married. And you're a woman. I don't lean that way and-"

"Lind, just calm down" Belldandy said softly and gave her a sweet smile. "We're both friends and it's not like looking ever did any harm". She paused and blushed a little. "You could even touch if you want" she said softly and Lind started.

"What?!" she said, not sure if she'd heard right.

"Nothing" Belldandy said and turned away, dipping her hand in the water, to check the temperature. "Ok, it's ready" she said, turning off the tap. "So shall we?" Lind nodded and still blushing, she let her towel drop to the floor.

"Yes, let's…" she said and released her own towel. She turned and slowly slipped into the water, with Lind following soon after. Almost instantly, she felt some of her tension melt away, as her tight muscles began to loosen. "Oh this is GLORIOUS!" she said softly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Belldandy said, as she slowly started to rinse her arms off with a flannel. "I hoped you would".

"Thank you" Lind said and taking up a flannel of her own. She started work on her legs and then her chest. But Belldandy was biting her lip again; she was watching as Lind was washing her breasts and she was feeling… wet. And not just because of the bath.

"Umm… Lind?"

"Yes Belldandy?" Lind said softly, rinsing down the back of her neck.

"May I… make a suggestion?" Belldandy asked and Lind nodded, after a moment's pause. "Should we wash each other's backs? I mean… it's hard for us to each wash our own, so perhaps…?" Lind paused once more, watching as Belldandy blushed at her once more and nodded.

"Ok. Do you want to go first? Or do you want to do mine?" Belldandy gave a tiny schism of excitement, smiling at her.

"Umm… I'll go first" she said. "So… do you want to turn around?"

"Sure" Lind said and slowly turned, so that her back was facing Belldandy. Belldandy took a sponge in her hand and leaning forward, she slowly started to run it down Lind's back. Lind stiffened a little at her touch but she leaned forward, whispering reassuringly.

"Just relax" she said. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She slowly started sponging Lind's back and the Valkyrie slowly started to relax.

"This is… nice" she said softly. "I like it…"

"Good" Belldandy said and slowly put her arms around her neck. Lind stiffened just a little once more, as she felt a pair of soft, perky breasts poking against her back.

"Umm… what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Something Urd taught me" Belldandy said softly. "She said that using breasts to wash your partners back is far more pleasurable for both parties".

"Is-is that true?" Lind asked nervously.

"Well why don't we find out?" Belldandy asked softly and slowly started to rub down Lind's back with her breasts. Lind was blushing scarlet but she had to admit… it was rather nice. The feeling of the other goddess against her skin… the warmth of her breath against her neck… the feeling of Belldandy's hands on her brea- wait!

"What are you doing!?" she cried and covered herself with her hands, before turning to glare at Belldandy.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Lind snapped, her face scarlet. "You were copping a feel!"

"I… I'm sorry!" Belldandy said, hiding her face in shame. "I was just trying to help you relax… I thought that…" She started crying, fat tears spilling down her face and Lind felt a pang of guilt for her.

"Wait… please… don't cry!" she said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"But I upset you!" Belldandy said tearfully. "I did something wrong… I betrayed the trust of a friend…"

"I'm sure that you didn't mean to" Lind said soothingly. "I mean, it's not like you were REALLY trying to cop a feel… you're not your sister Urd after all. Besides, I… am rather slippery".

"So… you're not angry?" Belldandy said, sniffling a little.

"No" Lind said with a sigh. "I'm not mad with you. How could I be?"

"Oh thank you!" Belldandy cried. She wrapped her arms around Lind and buried her face in her chest, making the Valkyrie blush.

"_Is she really that innocent, even after all this time?"_ she thought to herself but decided to brush it off. "Umm… Bell?" she said, clearing her throat. "You can stop hugging me now".

"Oh… sorry" Belldandy said and blushed a little as she released her. "So umm… do you want me to keep going?" She lifted her sponge a little, as a show of peace and Lind nodded.

"Yes… just try not to touch my boobs".

"Ok!" Belldandy said and waited for Lind to turn around once more, before she started scrubbing again. After a while, Lind started to become less apprehensive and she started to relax once more, as the warmth of the water and Belldandy's motions started to ease her tensions once more. Belldandy however, was burning up… she wanted to touch Lind more, even if she knew it was wrong. Those few seconds when she had been able to squeeze Lind's breasts had been beautiful and she was desperate for more… to be touched… and now she bit her lip, as she leaned closer. She was going to try something. "Lind? Would you like me to scrub your lower back for you?" Lind paused and nodded after a second's thought.

"Sure" she said. She leaned forward, raising herself slightly out of the water and exposing her waist to the sponge. Belldandy leaned forward and started scrubbing her sides but paused after a few seconds. "Is something the matter?"

"If you lean forward just a little, I can do your bottom for you" Belldandy said, blushing.

"My-my bottom!?" Lind said, blushing with surprise.

"Yes" Belldandy said. "Or… don't you want me to?"

"Umm…" Lind paused for long while, not sure what to say. She didn't want to upset Belldandy but even so, she wasn't sure about having the goddess near her rear end.

"I promise" Belldandy said, "that I will not touch you without permission".

"Well so long as you swear…" Lind said doubtfully and Belldandy nodded. Slowly, the Valkyrie slid forward, up the bath and raised herself so that she was leaning over the edge of the bath and was presenting her bottom to the other goddess. Belldandy moved up beside her, trying hard to hide her excitement, as she slowly reached out and touched Lind's left cheek. The other goddess flinched and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Did I-"

"It's ok" Lind said softly. "It's just… I'm not used to people touching me".

"Ok" Belldandy said and slowly reached out, running a hand across Lind's bottom. "Oh but your skin is so silky-smooth!" she said with a smile, to which Lind blushed.

"Thank you" she said, trying not to meet Belldandy's eye. The other goddess giggled and leaned forward, pressing the sponge to Lind's rear and slowly started rubbing, as Lind bit her lip at the other end. Slowly, Belldandy began to sponge her bottom, working over both cheeks, as Lind chewed her lip nervously. Belldandy's motions were surprisingly stimulating and she was… struggling… not to… moan! She bit it back but it was too strong and she let out a little moan of pleasure, as Belldandy continued to stroke her bottom. "That… that's…" she said softly, enjoying herself as she was lost in the moment. She was so caught up in it that she failed to notice that Belldandy was getting closer and closer to her most sacred place.

"Lind?"

"Yes Bell?" she said softly.

"Have you ever been touched… down THERE?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity…" Belldandy said… and slowly sponged Lind's pussy. The goddess gave a surprised gasp and moaned loudly, as she felt the firm force of the sponge against her exposed sex.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she gasped, trying to keep from moaning once more, as Belldandy started to rub pussy with the sponge.

"I'm making sure that you're clean all over" Belldandy said softly. "After all, there's no point in leaving a job half done".

"But not there!" Lind said, trying to close her legs but finding that she couldn't resist Belldandy's insistent motions. Instead, she was starting to feel a warmth building between her legs; an insistent need to be touched in her most intimate parts. She bit her lip, fighting to resist but she could feel her resolve starting to melt away under Belldandy's ministrations. She started to moan again, as Belldandy smiled at her.

"I don't know what you were so worried about. I mean, you seem to be enjoying my cleaning".

"But-but I shouldn't!" Lind said, trying to muster the last of her defiance.

"So you want me to stop?" Belldandy asked and Lind moaned, as Belldandy removed the sponge, then leaned forward to inspect her work. Lind was too breathless to resist and it wasn't until she felt Belldandy's fingers against her moist skin, that she realised that the girl was tracing the lips of her snatch. "I don't understand why you would want me to stop" she said softly. "I mean… you're all wet and sticky down here! But if you're sure…"

"No, please!" Lind cried, as Belldandy started to take her hand away.

"You DON'T want me to stop then?" she asked and Lind whimpered.

"I… please…" She was scarlet with shame but slowly spread her legs a little wider, exposing her dripping sex. "Don't stop…" Belldandy smiled and gently stroked the Valkyrie's exposed lips, making her shudder.

"Are you sure? "

"I'm sure" she said, trying not to hide her face.

"Then I'll grant your wish." Slowly, Belldandy started to rub Lind's pussy lips, making her gasp and moan with pleasure. She giggled and slid her hand a little lower, twitching Lind's clit between two fingers. Lind squeaked and glanced back at her but the other goddess kept going, slipping a finger into Lind's slit.

"Ohhhhh! Oh Belldandy!" she moaned, kicking her legs a little. "You… you're…" Belldandy chuckled and slipped another finger inside.

"You're so naughty Lind!" she said with a smile. "Look at how wet you're getting, just from being cleaned a little!"

"This-this is what you call cleaning?" Lind gasped, looking back at her.

"Well I have to clean inside too!" Belldandy said and slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her. Lind moaned loudly, her pussy starting to twitch and tighten around Belldandy's fingers. The goddess giggled and gently stroked Lind's clit with a third finger, as the Valkyrie's moans and gasps started to increase in frequency and volume.

"OHHHH! OH BELLDANDY! I… I'M GONNA!" And with that, she let out a loud cry, squealing loudly. "I'M CUMMING!" With that, she came hard, descending into a powerful, shuddering orgasm, that left her shuddering and gasping for breath.

"Your wish is granted" Belldandy said, slowly removing the fingers from Lind's snatch. "And you're nice and clean now".

"Then why… do I feel… so wet and… sweaty?" Lind said, panting as she came down off her high.

"I wouldn't know" Belldandy said and gently kissed her on the cheek. Lind blushed but let her, slowly sliding back into the water.

"I… how… where did you learn to do that?" she asked softly.

"Keiichi taught me" Belldandy said with a blush, although Lind gave her a perplexed look.

"Keiichi? How?"

"He has… dirty magazines" she said with a blush. "He keeps them in his middle desk draw and… well… I got curious". Lind blushed, not quite sure what to say. "But now… I think there's something else we need to worry about".

"What's that?" Lind asked, cocking her head.

"Well you're clean now…" Belldandy said, "and I'm…"

"You want me to return the favour?" Lind said softly. Belldandy blushed and bit her knuckle, not wanting to meet her friend's eye… but she gave a tiny nod, just the same. "I don't know…" Lind said doubtfully. "I mean, I have… well, I have very little experience with this sort of thing and I-"

"Please Lind?" Belldandy said pleadingly. "Please?" Lind gave a long, silent pause, watching Belldandy, was shaking a little.

"I think… I've worked out what that diet coke did to you" she said finally, glancing down at Belldandy's crotch. "It's made you horny, hasn't it?" Belldandy gave a tiny nod, too embarrassed to speak, while Lind chewed her lip, almost bloody. "Well… as it's my fault… I suppose that I can't leave you like this…" She sighed. "Ok".

"Thank you" Belldandy said and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Lind blushed and waited until Belldandy had turned around to begin. Lind cautiously picked up the sponge and wetted it before starting work. She started washing Belldandy's back, scrubbing gently but firmly, as the other goddesses gave a sigh of pleasure. "Oh Lind… your hands are so nice!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" Lind said. "I hope I'm doing this right…"

"You're doing just fine" Belldandy said reassuringly. "Keep going". Lind nodded and slowly started to work her way lower, until she had done her entire back and shoulders.

"Ok and now I…?"

"Yes" Belldandy said softly. "You have to wash my bottom". She raised herself a little out of the water, so that her rear was exposed and she wiggled it at her friend. "It's ok" she said. "I won't bite". Lind gulped a little and leaned forward, resting a hand on Belldandy's waist. "Go on…" Lind gulped again and slowly started to sponge her, firmly rubbing both cheeks. Belldandy sighed happily and opened her legs a little and Lind blushed as she got an unobstructed view of Belldandy's sex. She could smell the faint scent of Belldandy's arousal and she couldn't resist as her hand started to stray towards the expose flesh.

"Like this?" she asked softly and gently started to stroke Belldandy's pussy with the sponge.

"Oooohhh that's good!" Belldandy said, moaning a little. Lind couldn't help but smile at Belldandy's moans, as she kept rubbing the other girl, teasing her with a finger through the cloth. Belldandy moaned loudly with each stroke, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. She whimpered however, as Lind slowly removed her hand and glanced back over her shoulder at her, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't worry" Lind said. "I'm not done yet". She set down the sponge and picked up a tube of shower gel, squeezing a little into her hand. She worked it into a lather and then brought her hand back to Belldandy's snatch, starting to tease her with her fingers. Belldandy gasped and then started to squeak and moan, as Lind vigorously started to rub her clit.

"OH! OH LIND!" she cried, her legs starting to tremble and her juices oozing down the inside of her thighs. Lind smiled and using two fingers, she gently spread Belldandy's lips, exposing the pink flesh within.

"My but aren't you wet and juicy…" she said softly and then, slowly and deliberately, she pushed her two fingers inside, earning herself a loud cry of pleasure from Belldandy, as she rhythmically started pumping in and out. The goddess could feel the pleasure building between her legs and she was moaning loudly, as Lind kept going.

"OH LIND! I-I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M CUUUMMMMMMIIINNNGGG!" she screamed and she came explosively, shuddering as her juices soaked Lind's hands. The Valkyrie kept going until she finally collapsed onto the edge of the bath, then slowly pulled her fingers free of Belldandy's snatch. She put an arm around her and held her until her mind started to clear again. "Oh Lind…" she said softly and Lind smiled.

"Bell…" Lind said softly and kissed her cheek.

"That was…" she started to say but Lind shook her head.

"Hush… it's ok". There was a long, tender silence between the two, as Lind gently cuddled Belldandy but eventually, the goddess pulled away.

"We should probably get out" she said, "or we'll wrinkle up like prunes". Lind nodded and together, the pair climbed out. Lind quickly collected her towel and wrapped it around herself, but Belldandy was moving a lot more slowly and carefully. She was still recovering from her orgasm and was a little shaky and unstable, so Lind held out an arm to support her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her face a mask of concern.

"I'll be fine" Belldandy said, shaking her head a little. "I just… I need a minute to clear my head". Lind nodded and was about to take a step back… but at that moment, she trod on a bar of soap and her foot shot out from beneath her. She cried aloud and tried to catch herself but all she managed to grasp was Belldandy's wrist and with a surprised squeak, she fell to the floor, pulling the girl on top of her.

"Owww…" she said with a grown.

"Are you ok?" Belldandy asked and Lind was about to reply but something stopped her dead. It was Belldandy's turn to look concerned but even so, she looked beautiful, as she looked down at Lind with her big, soulful eyes and her still innocent expression. For a second, Lind couldn't answer, her tongue tying itself into knots… but she was suddenly keenly aware that during their tumble, her towel had fallen open and her nipples were starting to perk up, as Belldandy's gently brushed against hers.

"Umm… Belldandy?" she said, unable to resist the temptation.

"Yes?"

"You know back when you said that you… loved me?" Belldandy blushed but nodded.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?" Belldandy was silent for a few seconds but eventually, she nodded again.

"Yes" she said again. "I don't mean like I do Urd and Skuld… they're my sisters and I DO love them but not like that. I love you as a friend and… maybe like how I love Keiichi".

"Like Keiichi?"

"Yes… as a lover". She blushed and looked away. "Maybe not as much as Keiichi in that sense but… yes, I love you Lind". Lind didn't answer for a few seconds but eventually, she reached up and cupped Belldandy's chin.

"I love you too Bell" she said and lead forward, kissing her gently on the lips. Belldandy responded immediately, wrapping her arms around Lind's neck and drawing her closer, as she returned her kiss. For a few seconds, they were locked together… until Belldandy broke contact.

"So now what should we do?" she asked softly, smiling at Lind.

"Well… we need to get dry" Lind said with a wry smile and Belldandy beamed back.

"So perhaps a thorough rub-down?"

"Yes, that should do the trick". Belldandy nodded and gently pressed her nipples against Lind's, as she leaned forward to kiss her. Lind kissed her back, moaning softly into her mouth, as their nipples teased each other and Belldandy pressed herself against her body, slowly rubbing together. They were soon both panting, their tongues caressing each other, as they moaned and gasped into each other's mouths and Lind reached up to gently squeeze Belldandy's breasts. The girl gasped, as the blue haired Valkyrie gently fondled her, teasing her nipples between her fingers, pinching and squeezing them gently. Belldandy moaned loudly and leaned back a little, pulling away from the kiss and gasping for breath.

"You-you're making me wet again!" she said softly and Lind chuckled.

"You're so cute" she said and gave Belldandy's breasts another gentle squeeze. Belldandy moaned out loud and bit her lip, trembling with need. Lind could feel the goddess's wetness, as her own was starting to grow, stimulated by her friend's moans and she slowly spread her legs to expose her weeping sex. Belldandy did the same and together, they pressed their pussies against each other, with combined gasp of pleasure. They kissed once more and then Belldandy started rocking, grinding their pussies together and stimulating their clits against one another. Lind moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Belldandy and held on, as the pair continued to grind and rub their pussies, their combined pleasure starting to build. "OH BELLDANDY!" she cried, pulling away from her kiss. "I'M CLOSE!"

"ME TOO!" Belldandy gasped. "OH LIND!"

"OH BELL! I LOVE YOU!" Belldandy smiled and kissed her again, increasing their grinding speed, as they reached the edge of climax. They were both on the verge of orgasm, as Lind delivered the final move; she reached down between them and with a slow, deliberate move, she gave Belldandy's clit a hard pinch. Belldandy screamed in pleasure, as her pussy started to convulse and as she came, she reached down and did the same, sending Lind into a similar, powerful orgasm.

"OH LIND!"

"OH BELLDANDY!" they screamed and together, they came, soaking the floor of the bathroom with their juices… just as the door to the bathroom opened.

8888

"Belldandy? Are you home?" Keiichi asked, as he pushed the front door open. He had been run ragged by his sempais all day and now, he was hoping that he and Belldandy might get to spend a quiet evening together. "Belldandy?" he called again but heard no response. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself, as he pulled off his shoes and headed inside, searching for her. He paused, as he entered the tearoom and frowned. There were still cans of diet coke on the table. "Did she have friends around? That's a little- wait, is that cola?!" Just then, he heard a noise from further down the corridor and he turned to investigate. As he approached the door to the bathroom however, he heard what sounded like a groan from inside so he coked his head to listen. It sounded like Belldandy was in there, perhaps with someone else… and there was a lot of groaning going on. "What's up with that?" he muttered and pushed the door to the changing room open first, then reached for the one to the main bathroom. "Belldandy, are you in here?" he said and pushed the door open… and then froze solid. Belldandy was completely naked and was crouching over the top of their friend Lind, who was also nude and the pair were groaning erotically as they mashed their exposed pussies together. For just a second, he stood frozen, unable to move or even think… but then, with a loud shriek of pleasure, both goddesses came… and Keiichi's world went black.

8888

"Keiichi!? Keiichi!?"

"Morisato, are you ok?" Keiichi opened his eyes slowly and groaned, as he tried to focus. There were two faces hovering above him, both masked with concern.

"What the heck just happened?" he said, trying to clear his head.

"You passed out in the bathroom" Belldandy said, watching him with concern. "I thought that you might have hurt yourself".

"So we brought you in here to make sure that you were ok" Lind put in. "I hope that's ok". Keiichi nodded and then glanced around. He was in his own room, laid out on his futon, with the two goddesses leaning over him, apparently fully clothed. _Fully clothed?!_

"Umm… Belldandy? Lind? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes?" they both said together.

"Umm… when I walked into the bathroom…?"

"We had just had a bath together" Lind said with a shrug. "We were planning the same last time I was here, remember?"

"But what about…" He shook his head. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out" Belldandy said with a worried tone. "We thought that perhaps you might have slipped on the soap and hit your head on the floor… that almost happened to us".

"Oh". He was silent for a long time, trying to rid his mind of two sweating, moaning, writhing bodies, pressed closely together… "I… I think I need a nap" he said softly.

"Ok" Belldandy said and smiled. "Would you like me to keep you company?" He nodded, at which point Lind stood to leave.

"In that case, I had better be going" she said. "I'm overdue back at my post… but I'll drop by some time tomorrow, ok?"

"Umm… ok… by Lind" Keiichi said, as he lay down and closed his eyes, hoping that what he had seen had been a dream.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Belldandy said and Lind nodded.

"Ok then… I'll leave the coke then, just in case". Belldandy nodded and blew her a kiss. Lind just smiled and blew one back…

8888

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So what did you think? Not as good as the first one but still ok I hope. Now you get to help me with my next one! You can request any pairing/threesome/group you want and I'll try to come up with something for them. However, I'm not going to do any incest stories. Threesomes with the sisters are possible but only if it's with another girl (e.g. Bell X Peorth X Urd). Also, any fic that involves Skuld will have her artificially aged to her adult form. **

**Belldandy**

**Urd **

**Skuld**

**Peorth**

**Lind**

**Mara**

**Hild **

**Hagall**

**Sayoko **

**Megumi **

**There you go! Send me a note/private message and I'll see what I can do ASAP. Hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
